Gag Reel
by Mumucow xD
Summary: O que pode acontecer entre as gravações?E o que pode ou não ir parar ao gag reel, entre provocações, risos e interrupções, à muita paixão a ser mantida em segredo.PadAckles.  P.S. Eu sou péssima a fazer resumos, peço desculpa à Ivys por isso.


Título:Gag Reel

Beta: Eu mesma

Avisos: Dois caras se pegando se não gostam nem entrem se gostam desse tipo de coisas, boa sorte com a leitura e tudo o que esteja mal escrito é culpa minha eu nao tenho beta  
P.S. Os J2 não pertencem a ninguém, se me pertencessem a mim a PadAckles seria real, a serie "Sobrenatural" pertence a Eric Kripke, se pertencesse a mim haveria wincest e dastiel.

Sinopse: O que pode acontecer entre as gravações?E o que pode ou não ir parar ao gag reel, entre provocações, risos e interrupções, à muita paixão a ser mantida em segredo  
P.S. Eu sou péssima a fazer resumos, peço desculpa à Ivys por isso.

* * *

Imaginem as gravações da quarta temporada do "_Sobrenatural_", agora juntem as palhaçadas do Jared e do Jensen, tirando Misha Collins que às vezes se juntava às brincadeiras deles.

Mais uma das partidas de Jared, deixar o loiro "pendurado" na cena do carro no episódio "Yellow Fever", claro que só podia dar algo engraçado, e por sinal bem mais engraçado do que se esperava.

Risin' up, back on the street

Did my time, took my chances

Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet

Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast

You change your passion for glory

Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight

Risin' up to the challenge of our rival

And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger.

Todas as pessoas naquele estúdio tinha ficado bem animadas depois de ver a actuação de Jensen a interpretar aquela música, mais animado ainda tinha ficado o moreno, ele saberia que aquilo teria vingança de alguma maneira.

O loiro já se dirigia em direcção a Jared com o sorriso característico de Dean Winchester.

- Você sabe que isto vai ter volta quando menos esperar.

- Espero que tenha resposta… - o moreno baixa-se um pouco para murmurar ao ouvir de Jensen de maneira que apenas ele ouviria - … ainda está noite.

- Bem pode esperar sentado para não se cansar – o mais velho colocara a mão do peito do mais novo e o empurrara para ele se desviar do seu caminho – como fez isso nesse episódio vai ter resposta numa cena deste episódio – com esta frase o loiro sai em direcção ao seu trailler.

…

Cena do episódio "Yellow Fever".

- Você grite o mais que poder e quanto mais tempo melhor – falava um dos directores do episódio para Jensen.

Olhando a cena de longe ou através da câmara foi bem engraçado o grito do loiro quando viu o gato, mais engraçado ainda foi vê-lo pular nos braços de Jared. Mas entre os dois aquela cena tinha sido diferente quando o mais velho saltou para os braços do moreno e ele agarrou Jensen com as maiores das facilidades, Jared também não queria largar o loiro, mas se ele não o fizesse aquela cena seria vista por milhares de pessoas, se não fosse parar ao episódio iria de certeza para o gag reel, se as pessoas já achavam que eles tinham um caso imagine-se o que diriam se vissem que Jared segurava o mais velho nos braços demasiado.

Depois dessa cena fizeram uma pausa para todos descansarem, os J2 foram para o trailler de Jared.

- Eu disse que teria volta. – Jensen havia-se sentado na pequena cama que havia.

- Você poderia ter se vingado de outra forma… - o moreno começava-se a aproximar do outro, obrigando-o a deitar-se na cama - … bem mais privada, que ficasse só entre nós. – o mais novo acabou com a pouca distância que havia entre eles selando os seus lábios, explorando a boca do loiro, até o moreno ser empurrado para longe daqueles lábios sedutores.

- O que pensa qua está fazendo Jared?

- Vai dizer que não gostou, que não sentiu nada? – o mais alto tinha ficando um pouco desiludido em relação à reacção do outro – eu sei que você queria isto tanto quanto eu.

- Você tem razão, eu queria isto desde que fomos viver juntos, mas queria ser eu o primeiro a agir, você sabe que o homem da relação é que faz sempre isso. – antes de Jared poder dizer ou fazer alguma coisa já estava sendo pressionado contra a parede e a sentir os lábios de Jensen nos seus, a língua do loiro a pedir permissão para poder explorar a sua boca, claro que esse pedido foi rapidamente atendido pelo moreno, ao fim de uns cinco minutos já estavam espalhadas as camisas de ambos no chão e eles deitados na pequena cama sem sair muito da situação em que estavam à pouco tempo.

Isto até serem interrompidos por Misha a bater à porta, esse pequeno barulho fez ambos se separarem como se tivessem apanhado um choque, rapidamente ambos vestiram as suas respectivas camisas e Jared abriu a porta do seu trailler, deixando o actor de Boston entrar.

- Vocês os dois andaram a fazer para estarem ofegantes, vermelhos e bagunçados? Esqueçam, eu não vou querer saber.

- Você não queira mesmo saber, mas que queria? – Jared tentava o mais depressa possível despachar Misha para que ele fosse embora, enquanto isso Jensen tentava se recompor.

- O Eric mandou chama-los porque já acabou a pausa.

- Diga para ele que nós precisamos de pelo menos mais duas horas de pausa, é que o Jensen não se está a sentir muito bem e não precisa ninguém vir cuidar dele que eu mesmo cuido.

- Mas ele vai-me matar a mim e a vocês se não aparecerem.

- O Jensen não se está sentido bem lembra, ele não vai querer um os seus actores principais doente.

- Ok, mas se ele decidir vir cá por favor depois não descarregue em mim – dito isso Misha saiu do trailer e fechou a porta atrás de si, sendo trancada por Jared.

- Vamos acabar aquilo que não terminamos Jen.

- Mas e se eles… - o loiro foi interrompido pelo beijo urgente do moreno, não sendo capaz de acabar a sua frase que seria "…voltarem?", nem precisou ser dita, ambos ficaram bem ocupados as duas horas de pausa que pediram, sem serem interrompidos, mesmo que alguém se apercebe-se do que se estava a passar naquele trailler, não sairia daquele estúdio, a amizade e a familiaridade era maior do que contar aquele segredo para alguém, ninguém se trairia por dinheiro e seria assim até ao fim da série e mesmo quando a série acabar ninguém vai contar nada para ninguém, tudo permanecera em segredo.

* * *

Gostaram?Deixem review se nao nunca mais volto a escrever


End file.
